Hunger
by Metamorcy
Summary: Requested by lotdues; It started with a simple question: “What’s a heart?” Ulquiorra/Ichigo


**Title: Hunger**

**By: Metamorcy**

**Rating**: M (fluff, lots of fluff and lemon too, odd combination :P)

**Pairing**: Ulquiorra/Ichigo

**Disclaimer**: I would take Ichigo for myself but Ulquiorra is scary so I won't try :C plus they look cute together. I don't own anything.

**Summary**: It started with a simple question: "What's a heart?"

**N/A**: Requested by **lotdues**

This hasn't been beta'd!!! So please excuse a couple of mistakes but I tried my best in correcting anything I could find. My friend doesn't have the time to look over these anymore. If there is anyone that is willing to help me and beta any future stories, please message me!

* * *

Ichigo felt like his body was on fire, a sensation he wasn't familiar with not even when he was in battle. But this was a shit load better and everything seemed to be flooding into him at every cold touch. It was odd about how the human body worked with pleasure especially being given by his so called enemy, Ulquiorra. However, at the moment, he didn't cared, he just wanted this, this pleasure, this heat, this…everything even the lips that caressed against his flesh and moved to capture his own in a hot touch. He fought back, mixing their tongues together, and his fingers dug into the black-hair, pushing the other forward. He felt their bodies intertwine, rubbing against each other in passion.

He could hardly remember how this started, how this all began. But he didn't care, he loved the Espada and nothing was going to change that. His brown eyes stared into the dark green ones, searching for something and found what he wanted, lust, desire. He smiled into the kiss, finally able to see a side of Ulquiorra that hasn't been shown anyone and it was all his. The pale hollow broke away from a moment to lick his lips and moved down to attack the neck, biting gently, feeling Ichigo shudder at the affection. His hands removed anything that was in the way, clothes were already scattered onto the floor. Sweat adorned their bodies, glittering in the moonlight and a thick air of sex filled the room. No one was home, no one was anywhere nearby to hear, to see the deed. No shinigamis for Ichigo to watch and see his betrayal to them and no Aizen or hollows to see Ulquiorra's.

It had all started by a mere chance, a meeting in the park after school. Ichigo had been on guard, his hand on Zangetsu for protection, watching the other carefully. At that time, he only believed that Ulquiorra was there to kidnap one of his friends or kill him. But nothing had happened, Ulquiorra just stood there, examining over him. Slowly, Ichigo went forward, curious as to why. He asked but never got an answered. It didn't take long before he got frustrated in trying to talk to the hollow and stomped away.

And then it happened.

"What's a heart?"

Ichigo, whose back was turned, snapped his head up at the question. He rotated around, his brown eyes fixated on his enemy and blinked. "What?"

Ulquiorra tilted his head and repeated the question. "What's a heart?"

The substitute-shinigami coughed in shock, his mouth gaped open and stared. There was a hint of uncertainty from the espada, telling Ichigo that he was serious. He calmed himself and went closer, dropping his guard. He knew that and so did the other. "A heart? Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious."

"I…see." Ichigo took his hand off of Zangetsu and folded his arms, thinking. How was he supposed to show someone a heart? And since Ulquiorra was a hollow, he didn't have one…or did he and just didn't know it was there? After all, hollow ate souls because it was to take away the pain, that had to mean something. He hummed to himself, rubbing his chin. "I'm not really sure if I can help."

Ulquiorra's face didn't fall but his eyes did and Ichigo noticed it. He felt drawn to him, the sadness that was in it, the sadness that Ulquiorra didn't know about. Ichigo blinked and stepped close enough to be a few inches apart. He didn't know why he wasn't running away, he felt like he had to help and he didn't seem to mind all that much.

"Your eyes…" Ichigo muttered out loud. "The expression in them, are you sad?"

The green-eyed Arrancar tilted his head. "Sad?"

"Yes, sad. It means that you feel like something bad had happen, like there's a clench inside. Like your whole world had just fallen apart." Ichigo's eyes glistered as he spoke, Ulquiorra took note of that and leaned over. The facials he got from the human were…interesting… He couldn't tear himself from the gaze. "What do you feel right now?"

"I do not feel." The Espada grumbled. "I'm a hollow, we don't have a heart to feel."

Ichigo smiled. "I don't think that's true. Feelings don't come from the heart itself, the organ, but from this piece of soul that's inside of everyone. It's separate but connected to everything that makes a person alive. I believe, no, I know, that you have it inside yourself as well." He placed a hand to his heart, he could feel the beat on his fingertips. It was smoothing and calm despite the situation. After all, he didn't understand as to why he wasn't panicking since he was talking to an Espada that could destroy and kill him.

Ulquiorra tenderly reached out, touching Ichigo's warm hands. The other just watched, not doing a thing, but felt the coldness seep into his flesh, but it wasn't a harsh bitter feeling but soothing like a nice breeze on a hot day. His brown eyes trailed over the pale hand that wrapped around his own and he pulled away, letting Ulquiorra get below to touch his chest. The coldness spread and he gripped the hand to tell himself that this was okay.

"You're warm." Ulquiorra muttered. He could feel the pounding underneath his fingers and the softness of the hand wrapped around his own.

"That's because of the heart. It keeps me warm. But even without a heart, you're still alive and so are you." Ichigo gave a smile, tilting his head to let his bangs fall over. He had this peaceful expression that made Ulquiorra feel a squeeze in his chest and pulled away. He clenched his own area, wondering what that had been. He pushed it aside in mind for a moment then looked at the other directly, wondering what would have caused it. But as he looked at the warm smile, it came back, and he turned away to make it stop, however, the pounding didn't leave. Ulquiorra started to walk away.

"Ulquiorra?" The orange-haired teen questioned, not sure what was going on.

"I need to go back." Ulquiorra opened a portal and glanced back for a moment. "Thanks."

Ichigo stared in shock for a second before waving goodbye, watching as the portal disappeared. It had been an odd meeting but nice at the same time. Perhaps the other wasn't that bad.

That was how it first started and it continued the next day as Ichigo was passing by the same park. Ulquiorra was sitting on the swings, alone, when he walked up. The orange-haired teen sat next to him and reached up to grasp the metal and gave a smile to the other. "Hey…"

It went on for a few weeks, Ulquiorra always asking about emotions and the heart. After a while, it had gotten more in depth and they were going towards other things like love. That seemed to interest the Espada the most and sometimes when no one was watching, he would sneak into Ichigo's room. That was usually the hardest part since his family was in the same building along with Kon and Rukia. It became a pain to hide the other every time but Ichigo never minded. He actually enjoyed when the pale Espade showed up, it was entertaining to say in the least, always something fascinating, but then things got deeper. Ulquiorra wanted to know what a kiss was since it came from love. He had asked about it and even wanted a try which Ichigo reluctantly gave. It had started off innocently but Ulquiorra wanted more and tried to deepen it and fast, before long Ichigo was pinned to his bed with the other one top, caressing him through his clothes. And the substitute-shinigami didn't mind at all, he just gave huff and continued, however, it never got far. Someone always butted in at the best moment but there was no one here at the moment.

Ichigo reached forward with his other hand to curl it into the sheets as he felt his body erupt into a fire that threatened to consume him. He leaned into the pillow, closing his eyes. The freezing hands glided over his body causing shivers and slowly it fell down to his groin. He didn't resist as the fingers curled around it and he moaned slowly. He was so hot and the coldness of the other was so inviting, so wonderful. He breathed out Ulquiorra's name as the fingers slide up and down in a repeated fashion. His legs were spread apart with the green-eyed hollow between them, the calculating gaze on him intensely. Slowly the hand moved away from his groin and went down to his entrance, the fingernails gently scratching across the flesh. Ichigo jolted at the touch and leaned himself over to get more of it, of the addictive pleasure.

A small smile appeared on Ulquiorra and Ichigo opened his eyes to stare in shock. This was the first time he had ever seen that and it looked angelic on the pale face. His fingers reached up and touched the cheeks, tugging at the lips, trying to see more. But then he groaned as a cold digit slipped into his entrance. He jumped, feeling some kind of cream nudging along his insides, making the push easier to handle but it was still an odd sensation.

Ulquiorra leaned over, giving a short kiss and then another and another. He soon placed a rough one, trying to make it last, slipping his tongue inside, mapping out the inner cave. Sucking on the opposite tongue, he nibbled gently along the bottom lip and then pulled back.

Ichigo could feel the warm breath dancing along his face and the brush of eyelashes on his cheeks. He fought back, not even noticing the second digit going in or the third or even as they tried to stretch him apart. His undivided attention was on the tongue that was tangling with his own, it had felt so good that nothing could tear him away. Not even when Ulquiorra pushed his groin deep inside. There was a flinch of pain but nothing more as he got used to it. His fingers ran down the pale chest, sliding easily from the sweat and traced over the tattoo, the four, making a shiver run up the Espada's spine. He grinned at his accomplishment and broke away, leaning upward to bite the earlobe and push Ulquiorra into his neck. A moan erupted from below and Ichigo licked inside the lobe in circles, his fingers moving around to the back, making light scratches. Ulquiorra, in return, shifted his position, pulling out Ichigo before thrusting all the way in. He heard a cry, satisfied that he could hear Ichigo groan and did it again to listen to the pleasant melody.

The orange-haired teen lost his grip and fell back down onto the bed at the simple push. He moaned and then loudly when Ulquiorra hit the little buddle of nerves deep inside. For a moment, he had forgotten to breathe at the sudden wave. He was about to scream at the pleasure when Ulquiorra bended over to silence him with a kiss. It would be bad to alert anyone nearby even if his family and friends weren't here.

"U-Ulquiorra…" Ichigo gasped, his body shuddering at another thrust, and wrapped his legs around the other's waist to get more comfortable and leaned back. "Y-Yeah…right there…" He bit his bottom lip to contain a couple more moans that threatened to escape his mouth as Ulquiorra moved again. The other concentrated on making Ichigo feel good, something telling him deep inside his chest that that was the best action and that the sensations he got in return were even better. He licked his lips again, moving forward and back some more, gripping with one hand on the tan shoulder while the other arm had wrapped around Ichigo's back, holding him up. His breathes were shallow and short, panting. His insides felt like he was going to explode from the sounds of his blood pounding inside his head and from the heat that surrounded him.

Then he came, letting out a gasp, burying his face into Ichigo's shoulders to contain it. He felt like his energy was being drained in that one act, his body going numb, and it had felt so good, so so good. The hot liquid leaked out, sliding down the orange-haired teen's legs and to the bed sheets. Ichigo wasn't far behind, letting out a cry, cumming himself and Ulquiorra all at once. He collapsed, breathing harshly, trying to catch it and fill his lungs that were burning with air. Leaning up, he wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. It was short and sloppy from their momentary weakness in strength and the other fell on top, pinning Ichigo underneath. The opposite flesh felt excellent as they made contact, cold to hot, hot to cold. Ulquiorra pulled away, staring into the brown eyes and ran a hand through the orange locks, smoothing it out, his fingers easily sliding in.

"That was…different…" Ulquiorra whispered gently, too comfortable to move and planted a peek on the forehead before shifting to the side when he noticed that he was squashing the other slightly. But he didn't leave the arms and wrapped his own around the frame, holding Ichigo dearly and breathed into the neck. "We should try that more often."

"Yeah, we should." Ichigo used his newly freed feet to push the covers up to hide their exposed bodies. He snuggled into the chest, feeling at peace and closed his eyes. Ulquiorra, on the other hand, didn't fall asleep, instead he watched, he watched as the body in his arms fell limp and continued to stroke the orange hair.

A smile made its way on his face and looked up to the sky. "I think I now understand what a heart is, Ichigo. Thank you for sharing me yours." Ulquiorra leaned over to kiss the slightly opened lips. "Thanks you…"

* * *

I hope that was good. I'm starting to get back into my style now since school started, how ironic, I think. Please tell me how you think. Review!

And here another smile :)


End file.
